Farewell to Odds and Ends
by wajag
Summary: Continuation of Farewell to Solitude where Methos meets back up with Bev Thomas


Title: Farewell to Odds and Ends

Author: wajag

Email:

Rating: general

Char.: M, D, J, ofc

Summary: Continuation of Farewell to Solitude where Methos meets Bev Thomas, the President's daughter while recuperating from being an unwilling heart donor.

Previously, pictures of Methos and Bev Thomas kissing were put on the internet by government people under the instructions of Bev's father, the President. This was done as a political ploy by the President for his administration to appear Immortal friendly. Since this brought too much attention to Methos as Benjamin Adams and was done without his consent, Methos walked away from Bev and stalled the budding relationship.

To ensure that Methos remained out of the sight of Bev and her influential father, the Tribunal offered to shield him while Bev was in Paris. So Methos remained at the guest house at Watcher Head Quarters. The Watchers kept track of the President's daughter and agents and informed Methos when they had moved out of the area. It took several months before Methos was finished translating the next segment of the Methos chronicles.

Ever the diligent Watcher, Albert took it upon himself to keep track of where Bev was while she remained in Europe. When she returned to Washington DC, he spent less time following her movements.

Just little things that the Watchers could do for the oldest Immortal to prove their support and dedication. A simple thing really, keeping two people apart.

After Methos had completed the planned translations of the Methos chronicles, he met with the Tribunal and designated where he wanted his portion of the sets to go. He wanted to visit MacLeod and Joe briefly before he decided what relics he was willing to loan out to museums. Before heading to the west coast, Methos arranged to spend a few days relaxing in a Watcher safe house in Miami, before returning to New York and then on to Seacouver.

After a couple of weeks relaxing at a plush hotel, they left Miami and had planned on stopping once more on the way to New York. Around three in the afternoon on the second day, Methos' instincts were telling him that a large storm was coming in. Rather than take a detour and go inland, he decided to find a sturdy hotel to wait out the storm in. After checking the GPS device and considering their options, they chose a large, luxury hotel an hour down the road. It had large suites and the appropriate security levels to appease the Watcher requirements.

When they arrived, they took the hotel's largest and most secure suite. The storm rolled in just after dark and as Methos had predicted, it was a strong and nasty storm. The news in the area was full of reports of the dangers on the roads in the surrounding area. The group ordered up room service and settled in for the evening.

The group was fast asleep when there was a knocking at their hotel suite.

Bev and her secret service agents had been going southward to Virginia when the storm forced them to pull over for the night. They had intended on driving straight through but the storm was making the driving unsafe. The secret service radioed in and received permission to pull over and check into a hotel rather than continue on into the night. They arrived at the hotel around 1am, exhausted.

There was only one hotel in the area that met the security standards that the Secret Service was required to meet. When they approached the front desk and requested one of the high security rooms, they were told that the hotel was booked due to the storm forcing travelers off of the road. Knowing that they couldn't continue driving to the next hotel, Bev's senior agent considered evicting one of the other hotel visitors from the high security floors. Reading through the guest lists, the head secret service agent recognized Watcher Albert Decker's name.

An idea occurred to him. He looked over at Bev and considered asking her opinion, knowing that her father would go with Bev's wishes on this. Bev had stood her ground with her father and he had promised to stay out of her relationship with Dr. Adams. The agent reviewed all of the angles of his idea before he finally decided it was worth a try. It had to mean something that they were brought to this hotel at the same time.

He voiced his idea to Bev and her exhaustion dropped away at the thought of seeing Ben again, even if it was under these circumstances. What could be a better alibi than the storm that had driven many other drivers to the hotel for shelter? With Bev adamantly in favor of his idea despite the hesitations of the other secret service agents, the group got permission from the hotel management to go up to the secure floor. The head agent knocked on the door to the three bedroom suite that the Watchers had rented.

Methos had always been a light sleeper. Even from his chosen room in the suite, his unconscious mind registered that there were footsteps in the hallway near their suite. Their suite took up a corner of the upper floor of the hotel, and the residents of the other corners were elderly and not likely to be up in the early hours of the morning. The knocks on the suite door triggered an immediate return to full wakefulness.

Methos flowed from his bed with his Glock in hand and in a couple of steps he was out in the main sitting area shared by the suite. The watcher on duty had also heard the knocking and was at the door and looking through the peep hole.

When the watcher saw Methos was awake, he shifted to the side of the door closest to Methos and whispered to the Immortal, "It's Miss Thomas and her secret service agents."

The watcher waited patiently for Methos' orders, not concerned at all about letting the President's daughter and her secret service agents cool their heels in the hallway.

Methos quickly considered what this early morning visit could mean.

The senior secret service agent looked back at Bev before he knocked again. He hoped that the silence on the other side of the door wasn't an indication that the Watchers knew who was knocking and yet refused to acknowledge them. He didn't want his idea and reconciliation attempts to hurt Bev emotionally.

At the second knock Methos whispered to the Watcher to open the door. Methos remained out of sight as the Watcher unlocked the bolts and opened the door a little.

"It's kind of late." The Watcher said, wanting the Secret service agents to identify their purpose for visiting so early in the morning. Methos hadn't said to let them in, only to open the door. The watchers still had their duty to protect Methos and he intended to find out what their late night visitors wanted before he let them in!

"We were heading south when the storm front hit. May we come in? We'd like to ask for a favor."

The watcher glanced at Methos and at the immortal's nod, he removed the door chains and opened the door and let them in.

The head secret service agent and one of his men stepped into the suite and did their preliminary scan for security and dangers before Bev was waved into the room.

When Bev scanned the room looking to see if Ben was up, she saw her agents looking back at the door with a tense posture. She turned to see what they saw. Ben stood casually leaning against the wall near the door. He was clad only in pale blue boxers and holding a gun in his casually crossed arms. His expression was one of amusement despite his state of undress and being woken up in the wee hours of the morning.

Bev feasted on the sight of his pale, lean, and strong body. The secret service agents shifted into defensive positions when the other watchers glided silently into the room.

"Oh relax!" Methos chastised. "You came knocking on our door. You have no one to blame but yourselves when you are met with our weapons in hand."

"He's right, settle down." Bev said in a calming voice to her agents.

The head agent looked at Dr. Adams, knowing he was the one they had to convince. "We were heading south when the storm came in. The hotel is full and we can't safely continue driving. We were hoping that we could work out an arrangement to stay here with you; Security regulations and all that."

Methos looked at the agent for several silent seconds before glancing at Albert and his watchers for silent acceptance or agreement. Each watcher gave a slight nod to show that they were willing. It was left up to Methos. Methos looked over at Bev. She looked exhausted but her expression was still one of hope. He'd not accepted any phone calls from her or her father since he'd left Paris.

He felt irritated that this group would ask for a favor after what they'd done. He considered the possibility that this was another manipulation but then decided that Bev had been genuinely angry at her father. She wouldn't be so foolish as to try manipulating his immortal celebrity status again.

"There are three rooms and four beds. The guys have been rotating watch duties. I'll let you folks figure out the sleeping arrangements, I'm going back to bed." Methos turned his back on the group and headed back to his room.

He was nearly to the door when Bev said loudly. "I'll share a room with Ben."

Bev's head of security cleared his throat but Methos responded before he could. "Excuse me?" He stopped and turned to face Bev.

Bev immediately jumped in to argue her case when it looked like everyone was going to argue against it. "It makes perfect sense. If Ben and I share a room we won't be disturbed by the rest of you taking turns at watch." Bev's voice was slightly sarcastic when she added, "The internet is already full of the pictures of he and I kissing, I don't see how this could possibly damage my reputation."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Bev." Methos said quietly.

"I don't see why not." Bev said sternly and headed towards Ben. She paused just inside the door when she realized that there was only a single queen sized bed in the room. Erroneously she'd believed that there would be two double or single beds inside. Not willing to back down now she put her overnight bag on the foot of the bed and turned to face an amused Ben and her secret service agents with her arms crossed.

Methos shook his head in amusement at Bev's posturing. He'd seen her eyes widen at the sight of the single bed in the room. Her stiffening back had told him that she'd made up her mind. Willing to see how far she'd go with this, Methos shut the door on the room of dumb struck watchers and agents.

Methos walked up to Bev and got into her personal space. "Ready to change your mind yet? As you can see there is only the one bed."

"Well, I hadn't anticipated that, but I'm not changing my mind. Maybe this was meant to happen." She said and slowly put her hands on Ben's chest, giving him warning and time to step away if he wanted. His chest was hairless and smooth, muscles hard and defined over the warm skin.

When he neither moved away nor said anything in protest, she shifted to her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips.

Knowing how to handle the situation, Methos tuned up his Quickening and kissed Bev back until she was breathless. When she was off balanced by her hormones, he ended the kiss and after pulling in his Quickening said, "A first time together won't be with a room full of secret service agents and Watchers next door. You may stay in here with me, but you will sleep or I'll dump you out on your fine fanny in the sitting area."

Bev nodded acceptance of the terms, sleeping with him was so much better than sleeping on the couch without him. Slyly she thought perhaps she could change his mind once they were in bed.

"The bathroom is there." Methos pointed. He'd seen the wicked gleam in Bev's eyes. When she turned to her overnight bag, he opened the bedroom door.

"You can relax now; we'll leave the door open. Keep the noise to a minimum; I'm a very light sleeper."

Methos couldn't miss the relieved look on the secret service agents' faces, and the amusement on the watchers' faces. He returned to the bed and tucked his gun back under his pillow. He lay down on his back and settled in until Bev was finished in the bathroom.

In a few moments Bev returned to the room dressed in a loose fitting tee shirt and shorts. She switched off the room lights and self-consciously crawled into the bed next to Ben and lay on her back keeping a careful distance from him.

After what seemed like hours but was really less than half an hour, Bev heard Ben's breathing change to indicate that he was asleep. She shifted to her side to look at him now that his intense eyes weren't on her. The outside lights were enough to make his face visible to her intent stare. Ben looked much younger in sleep than he did awake. His eyes and manner distracted the viewer from his youthful appearance. In sleep, his age of death was revealed. Bev considered Ben's appearance. She had thought him handsome in an average sort of way; not really an appearance to stand out in a crowd. She'd barely noticed his prominent cheek bones or his somewhat Roman nose. It was his personality and presence that filled the room when he was in it.

Ben had one hand behind his head and under his pillow, the other rested lightly on his muscular stomach. The sheets sat half under his hand as if he were ready to hold on to the sheets if they shifted downwards. She grinned with the wicked thought that she'd seen him in the lightweight boxers and wished she'd been bold enough to take a better look. Here she was lying in bed with a man that she'd fantasized about and she didn't want to just 'look'!

She sighed; disappointed that she was where she wanted to be, but doing the things she wanted to do would be a violation of his trust. He had been very angry at her father's manipulations and she had no plans to jeopardize his trust again!

"If you promise to just sleep, you can come over and snuggle." Ben said softly.

Bev was embarrassed that Ben hadn't been asleep after all. She'd never seen his eyes open to give himself away, but he had been aware that she was staring.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked, overcoming her embarrassment for the chance to lay in his arms with his permission.

Ben opened his eyes and shifted his arm from his stomach. He made his chest available and she quickly snuggled in. She rested her body against his and enjoyed his warmth as she rested her head on his chest.

Enjoying the change in arrangements, Bev didn't resist drifting off to sleep.

Methos slept lightly and kept an ear on the movements of the secret service agents and watchers in the other room. They followed his instructions and kept their voices down so as not to disturb him. He'd kept his bedroom door open as a courtesy to them, they didn't want him to be irritated and shut it.

The dawn shift was Albert and Bruce, the secret service agent who had taken the pictures of Ben and Bev kissing.

Albert checked his watch and saw that it was nearing seven AM and calculated that there would be some people awake at Watcher Head Quarters on the West Coast by now. He stepped to the far side of the room and dialed up his contact for Immortal movements. He turned his back to Methos' room to further insulate his voice.

Watching and waiting for his chance, Bruce silently stepped to the bedroom door where the Immortal and Bev lay snuggled together. He clicked off a couple of photos with his cell phone. He was checking the last photo to see if he needed to take more when he heard the distinct click of a Glock being cocked to fire.

His head jerked up and he spotted the immortal aiming his gun at him. "I'm sure we had this conversation in Paris." The Immortal said chillingly.

Albert also heard the cocking of the gun and spun around to see what was going on. In an instant he had his gun drawn and ready. He saw the frozen secret service agent and aimed his gun toward him as he shifted positions to avoid any random fire from the bedroom the agent was facing. He knew without looking that Methos had the agent targeted.

He heard Methos' words and grew angry when he spotted the camera phone in the agent's hand. It was clear that the agent had been taking compromising pictures of Methos and Bev in bed. Albert hadn't missed that the two had been snuggling while they slept.

Methos kept his eyes and gun on the agent and slipped from Bev's arms. He stood and moved towards the agent. He indicated that the agent should take a couple steps back so that they were out of the doorway before he put out his hand to take the phone. The agent shifted it further away. From an ambush position on the agent's side, Albert grabbed the phone from his hand with a glare.

He handed the phone to Methos.

Bev had woken at the sudden loss of Ben's warm body. She opened her eyes and it took a few seconds to sense the tension in the room. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Without looking at Bev, Methos said, "Despite my warnings and the innocence of the situation, your secret service agent here was taking pictures of us in bed together."

"What!" Bev growled and scrambled from the bed. She stood beside Ben and glared at the stone-faced agent.

The noise had awoken the other watchers and agents and they came out in to the sitting area. The tension escalated as each group saw the Immortal and Albert standing with a gun pointed at the agent, they immediately shifted to target the Immortal with their guns.

Methos handed the cell phone evidence to Bev. She gasped as she saw pictures of her and Ben snuggled in the bed. This couldn't have been under orders of her father, could it?

"Why were you taking pictures?" She asked, wanting to know if her father was involved.

The agent was silent. Wanting to know the answer himself, the head agent stepped up to the agent and looked into his face. "Answer her, why would you do this?"

"I wasn't under orders, I just wanted to be prepared when the President asked where his daughter had spent the night, and with whom." He said with a glare at the Immortal.

Seeing that the head agent was going to step up to handle his agent, Methos lowered his gun. He didn't flip the safety on in case the situation exploded.

"You came to us." Methos said coldly. He extended his hand out for the phone and Bev put it in his palm. He deleted the pictures and pulled out the memory card and snapped it in two. He glared at the agent when he heard a sound of protest.

"You violated my trust." He said angrily.

Bev was as angry as Ben. "And mine! I could almost understand my father wanting the pictures of us kissing to show that there was some kind of a relationship between Ben and I. There isn't any excuse for those pictures you took of us in bed. You know we didn't plan this, that the door was open all night so that there wasn't any doubt as to the innocence of sharing the bed."

The agent locked his jaw and kept his mouth shut. It was obvious that he didn't fully agree with the arguments.

Methos glanced at the time on the desk clock. "There's no point in going back to sleep now. Bev do you want to take a shower first?" he asked.

Bev nodded. She was really angry at the agent and wanted the chance to cool down before she slapped his face in a fit of temper. She collected a few items from her overnight bag and stomped into the bathroom.

When Methos heard the water of the shower start he flipped a few hand signals to Albert who nodded.

"My Watchers and I are going to get dressed and go to breakfast. While we are gone, I expect you to pack up and go. I'll give Bev a call when I'm not so angry." Methos turned and purposefully closed the door on the bedroom.

The head agent pointed a finger in his agent's face. "You will be brought up on ethics charges for this! Get your stuff and get ready to leave." He growled, still keeping a sharp eye on his agent. The head agent had taken a chance by letting the Watchers and Dr. Adams remain armed around the President's daughter, but he'd seen the background reports on the Immortal and his Watchers. He could still be fired for his decision, but he was still sure that he'd made the right one.

Albert signaled his group to get dressed. He posted himself at Methos' door and made it obvious that no one would be granted entrance without being shot. Albert also realized the danger he was putting his Watchers in by standing between the Secret Service and Bev, but he considered Methos more important than some politician's daughter. Albert nodded at the head secret service agent, showing his respect despite his position. He saw the understanding in the agent's eyes; mutual recognition of who they guarded.

Methos dressed quickly and grabbed his valuables and put them into a carry-all. He added his weapons and scribbled a quick note to Bev.

He left the room and stopped in front of the head agent. "Your group is no longer welcome, do you understand?"

"We'll be gone before you get back Sir. I apologize for the lapse in judgment of one of my team."

Methos nodded and exited the suite followed by his Watchers.

They went down to the hotel restaurant and were escorted to a table near the windows. Methos set his bag down by the chair near him and carefully draped his trench coat over his chair. He sat and scanned the menu.

In a moment their orders were taken and they were alone.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what he was up to until after he'd taken the pictures." Albert said, disgusted at his inattention.

"I was making a point, but the lesson learned here was that I was too generous in offering them shelter." Methos shrugged. "It should encourage Bev and the secret service to keep some distance between us."

Albert was kind of sorry that it appeared that Methos didn't want to see Bev any more. Albert had liked the young woman and thought she brought a breath of fresh air into Methos' stagnant life. The oldest Immortal was drifting, doing what he needed to for the Immortals as a Race, and the Watchers as a respected organization. But he'd kept away from his friends for their safety and didn't put down any roots or ties. Methos had to be lonely with only a Watcher security staff to keep him company. Frankly, Albert was surprised that Methos hadn't just disappeared already.

The group's breakfast came and they ate in silence. They had finished eating and were sipping their coffee when they noticed the armored limo drive into the circular covered parking area. The limo license plates indicated that the limo was a diplomatic vehicle. Two of Bev's secret service agents scurried from the building and posted positions to watch for trouble. They scanned the area constantly. The remaining two agents were escorting Bev out and towards the car when two dark vans screeched into the parking area. Armed men jumped from the vans and began firing at the agents.

As one, Methos and the Watchers ran from the table and out a side door which exited in the circular loading area. So ingrained in his instincts, Methos didn't even think about it as he'd grabbed his carry-all with his weapons and his trench coat with his Ivanhoe in it.

The Watchers spread out and noticed that by this time, the agents were all down. Bev was down too, but the arrival of the Watchers had cut the attackers off from their vans.

The Watchers split up and one took each of the vans, the other two along with Methos kept the attackers near Bev pinned down.

They heard the attackers yelling instructions at each other before the masked men split up and tried to make a break for freedom, giving up on their attempted kidnapping.

As soon as the attackers had left Bev's side, Methos and Albert charged that position. Methos checked Bev and was relieved that the attackers were using tranquilizer darts.

Bev looked up at Methos groggily. "We saw what was happening; we've chased them away." Methos told her while still scanning for danger.

Bev mumbled a thank you before she slipped into a deep sleep.

The limo driver had also been shot with a dart and was out cold. Methos yanked open the limo back door and settled Bev inside. He ordered Albert to help him drag the head agent into the car as well before he waved over an available Watcher and ordered the Watcher into the limo as guard. The watcher pushed the unconscious driver aside and locked the limo. No one would be getting inside the limo now.

"Don't let anyone inside unless I tell you to or he wakes up." Methos shouted to his Watcher, and indicated the head agent.

The Watcher nodded, not wanting to leave Methos outside of the armored limo but not wanting to argue and distract the Immortal longer. The helpless President's daughter and secret service agent were inconsequential in comparison. Albert stepped up to Methos' side and the Watcher in the limo relaxed.

Methos and Albert began to drag the agents and attackers closer to the limo. The attackers had left five of their people behind, however four of them still got away. The attackers were quickly secured with their own shoelaces from their combat boots.

The local police and swat team arrived and in a few tense minutes Methos and his watchers were surrounded. When ordered to, Methos, Albert and the other watchers got face down on the ground while they were disarmed and handcuffed. The police didn't bother being gentle, thinking that they had been a part of the kidnapping attempt.

Seeing what was going on but following Methos' orders, the fourth Watcher remained in the limo with the doors locked. He refused to unlock the vehicle and insisted it was for the safety of the President's daughter. He shouted the instructions that he had received. He watched in frustration as Methos and the other Watchers are taken into police custody.

Methos and his Watchers were secured in separate interrogation rooms and questioned. Officers came to each of the rooms and took their fingerprints and pictures so that they could check them in the police database. Finally after several hours of interrogation in which their stories never faltered, they are left alone in their respective interrogation rooms.

Methos sat uncomfortably handcuffed to the steel table in the interrogation room and waited for the next round of questions. He was meditating very hard to calm his racing pulse and keep his breathing somewhat normal. He feared he would hyperventilate from a panic attack that he was struggling to subdue. Because he could see his reflection in the two-way glass that took up the upper part of the long wall in the room, he knew that he looked calm despite his inner turmoil. He knew that his reactions were normal for someone who had been tortured recently, but he also felt he should have a firmer grip on his fears. This was a police station not a secret lab.

Looking for a mental distraction and knowing that there would be someone in the observation room watching him, he shouted, "You'd better make sure that my sword and valuables are taken care of, I'll sue this city into bankruptcy if anything happens to them!"

The officer stationed on watch in the observation room heard the man's shouts and being a follower of all things Immortal, he was aware of the significance of a man with a sword. He used his cell phone to call the watch commander.

"Sir, one of the suspects in the President's daughter's kidnapping is asking about his sword. I think he's an Immortal."

After a few more questions the Watch commander hurried from his office to the interrogation room.

After entering the room he looked at the lean man who sat tensely in the chair.

"Mr. Adams," he said reading from a clipboard he'd picked up outside the room with the suspect's information. "Tell me about your valuables."

He tried to give off a very bored and indifferent demeanor.

The man looked at him in irritation. "It's Dr. Adams. My coat contained a twelfth century Ivanhoe with two 25 karat Emeralds in the hilt, several throwing daggers from the 17th century and a cell phone; my sport bag contained a laptop and a glock."

The watch commander was stunned at the probable value of the items. "What are you doing carrying around those kinds of artifacts?"

"I was carrying them with me rather than leave them unattended in my hotel room. They were perfectly safe with me until your officers confiscated them."

"That still doesn't explain why you were carrying swords and daggers."

"For protection obviously."

"Isn't that over kill?"

"Not really, the point is to prevent being killed. Look officer, I'm a public Immortal. I still carry my sword because now the whole world knows how to kill me."

"A public Immortal huh?" he asked as if he didn't believe. "The men that were with me are my Watchers, check their tattoos and credentials if you don't believe me."

Inside the observation room the officer watching was practically bouncing with excitement. He called the Watch Commander's cell phone. He watched the commander answer the cell while still acting indifferent.

"He's THE Benjamin Adams! You know, the one that was tortured by the government, went public when he was at the medical college in England, and again when he was shot at the UN. A few months ago he was kidnapped by that millionaire and had his heart stolen a couple of times! He's famous!"

Now the Watch Commander recognized the name. He looked at the clipboard again seeing that Benjamin Adams had been verified by his fingerprints and the identification he'd been carrying.

"I'll go check on your things Dr. Adams." He said much more respectfully than he'd spoken earlier.

He hurried from the room and yelled for the officers in charge of the investigation.

"I want to get Dr. Adams and his group cleared and processed out as soon as possible if not sooner! And I want their things returned to them as soon as they've signed for them." After his staff scurried to follow his orders he grumbled, "This is a public relations nightmare."

It only took a few minutes for the news to filter throughout the squad room. They hadn't known that they had an Immortal in custody, and a celebrity at that.

While the police hadn't made the connection, the Press had. When Benjamin Adam's name appeared on the system each of the Press services sent reporters racing towards the station.

The police were almost finished with the release paperwork when the public area was swarming with reporters demanding to know how Dr. Benjamin Adams could possibly have been arrested for an attempted kidnapping of the woman he'd been dating.

Although that hadn't actually been the full story, the press was fishing for intimate details or confirmations that would add sensationalism to their stories. Rubbing his eyes in irritation, the Watch Commander went out to address the press. He'd studied the arrest report while he'd waited impatiently for the release paperwork to be completed.

He raised his hands and asked for quiet. When the press complied, he summarized the overview of the arrest. The Police had received calls that there were reported shootings in the loading area of the hotel and responded. On route, they received word that it was confirmed that the President's daughter was at that hotel. At the scene there were bodies and armed men near the Presidential limousine and the President's daughter and her head of security were unconscious in the vehicle. Per procedure, the officers on the scene took suspects into custody. Due to the presence of the President's daughter, the officers acted exemplary to control the scene. He reassured the Press that the President's daughter and her head security officer had revived and been questioned about the incident. The tranquilized victims were resting comfortably and under observation at the local hospital.

The press began shouting questions about the Immortal.

"The officers on the scene followed protocol and took custody of the armed men on the scene. We did not know who Dr. Adams was until we initiated a background check. We've been interviewing Dr. Adams and his watchers to get their eye witness reports of the incident."

"If he was only here to give his statement, why were his mug shot and finger prints taken? Why hasn't he been released?" a reporter shouted.

The questions continued in agonizing multitude to the watch commander.

Back in the secured area of the station, Methos was un-cuffed and escorted out of the interrogation room by the officer that had been stationed in the observation room and the officer in charge of the crime scene.

"Where are my things?" Methos asked, wanting to get his hands on his sword to reduce the anxiety he was feeling. Just as he saw Albert being led from the room the watcher had been held in, he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up, his nerves finally overruling his brain. He mumbled 'Bathroom' before he hurried away from the officer.

Albert saw how pale Methos was just before the oldest Immortal walked quickly to the restrooms only a short distance from where he stood. Albert followed to keep Methos safe if he was indeed sick. When he hurried into the restroom followed by the officers that had been escorting them, he heard the unmistakable sounds of throwing up.

Seeing that no one else was using the restroom at the moment, Albert turned to the officers. "Can you give us some privacy for a few moments please?"

The officers looked nervous and backed out of the restroom. Albert pulled out some paper towels and ran them under cold water before approaching the last stall where Methos was. He waited until the noises stopped for a moment before he knocked on the door. When the door didn't open, he bent down and handed the wet, cool towels under the stall door.

"I thought you might need these." Albert said in a quiet voice.

The towels were taken from his hand. A quiet "Thanks" drifted through the still closed door.

It was almost five minutes more before Methos came out of the stall and washed his face and wiped his neck. He rinsed his mouth and looked at Albert in the mirror.

"Do not tell MacLeod about that or he'll follow me like he's attached at the hip."

Wanting to lighten the mood Albert faked a shiver. "Now that is an ugly image." Wanting to give Methos a few moments alone, Albert headed for the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

Methos waited until the door had closed behind Albert before he closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths as he finished pulling himself together. After a moment he opened his eyes and took an assessing look at himself in the mirror. He looked paler than normal but he looked like he was in complete control of his situation. Wanting to get his sword and weapons and get the hell out of the police station, he turned and headed for the door.

Albert and the other watchers waited alertly outside of the bathroom. The uniformed officer looked at him anxiously.

"Are you alright, sir?" the uniformed officer asked.

Seeing the young officer's sincerity, Methos responded with a nod. "I'd like my personal items and my sword so that I can get back to my hotel."

The young officer nodded, "This way, sir." The officer indicated the direction. The Immortal and his Watchers followed the officer.

The uniformed officer excitedly watched as the Immortal pulled a large sword out of the bubble wrap it had been wrapped in. The Immortal slowly pulled the blade from the scabbard and carefully scanned the blade for nicks.

"It's beautiful." The property clerk said.

"Twelfth century." Methos responded letting a hint of his irritation show.

"Wow, good thing I put it in bubble wrap." The clerk said.

Methos rolled his eyes as he slid the Ivanhoe back into its protective sheath. He pulled on his trench coat and put the sheath into the custom lining. He quickly checked his daggers and secreted them into the other slots in his coat lining. He checked the other items he'd had in his duffle bag and when he was sure everything was there and intact, he signed the form the clerk slid towards him.

He turned from the counter and quickly walked back the direction they'd come from. "How do we get out of here?" Methos asked the Watchers loud enough for the officers to hear.

Methos was directed to the public entrance.

The uniform officer hurried back to the squad room to call his friend and tell him that he'd just met Dr. Benjamin Adams and seen his sword. When he slipped into the desk with the community phone and reached to pick up the phone ear piece, the watch commander spotted him.

"They gone?" the watch commander asked.

"They were headed for the Main Street Entrance Sir." The officer said, pausing in his dialing.

"What!" the watch commander shouted. "The damn lobby is full of reporters!"

The commander spun and jogged toward the entrance the Immortal had been directed to.

"Shit!" the officer growled and hung up the phone before he raced after the watch commander.

The leading Watcher pushed open the door to the lobby and froze. Looking over the Watcher's shoulder Methos saw that the room was full of people, reporters judging by the number of cameras to be seen. He gestured the Watcher back through the door but the reporters had already spotted the movement.

"What do you want to do?" Albert asked as he looked out of the small window in the door.

Methos' mind quickly strategized the possibilities before he spoke. He looked at the Watcher that had been at the door and been seen. "You step out there and see if you can find out what the reporters want. Find out if the podium to the right is wired for a Press conference."

The Watcher nodded and slipped out through the doors making sure that the press wouldn't see around him.

"Do we have a ride ready?" Methos asked.

Albert nodded, "SUV is across the street in the public parking."

Methos nodded, "Tell them to be ready. Looks like we have to do an impromptu press conference."

The Watcher that had slipped out into the lobby quickly got what he needed from the desk officer. For millennia Watchers had been trained to earn the confidence of strangers and to quickly assess the situation and collect information. He unobtrusively skirted the edges of the room and did a quick count while he eavesdropped on the conversations going on around him.

When he had a solid picture of what the reporters were hoping for, he made his way back to the door he'd used to come in. He slipped through the door and updated the group.

"Right." Methos said softly. "I'll give them a quick statement and answer a couple of questions and we'll get out of here. Have the SUV standing ready."

The Watchers nodded and the first Watcher went back out into the room. He said something to the desk officer and then made his way up to the podium.

"Can I have your attention please?" When the reporters turned towards him he continued. "Dr. Adams will be coming out here in a few minutes but he's uncomfortable in crowds so he'll only give you a brief statement and answer two questions."

The reporters crowded closer to the podium and quickly got their cameras ready.

As the Immortal stepped into the reporter filled lobby, the watch commander and the uniform officer ran around the corner. "He's going to crucify us." The Watch commander said dismally.

Methos stepped up to the podium and scanned the crowd. "It's been a long day so I'll make this brief. Around seven this morning my Watchers and I were eating breakfast in the restaurant of our hotel when we saw an attack on Miss Beverly Thomas and her Secret Service agents. We ran to assist but by the time we got there Miss Thomas and her security were unconscious. We secured Miss Thomas and her chief of security in the armored limo just as the police arrived. Our arrival prevented the attack from being successful however, when the local authorities arrived on the scene, we were the ones still armed and standing. Acting appropriately based on the situation, the authorities took us into custody until they could determine the facts. After collecting the accounts of the staff of the restaurant and eye witnesses, we were released. I don't know anything about the status of the attackers or Miss Thomas and her security. "I'll take two questions."

Albert used his cell phone to tell the Watcher driver to pull up to the front of the building.

Methos heard many questions shouted out at him so he pointed at a nearby reporter.

"The hotel staff is saying that Miss Thomas and her secret service staff stayed with you in your room last night. Is this true?"

Methos sighed, that would be the first question that came up. "The storm on the coast has filled all of the hotels to capacity. Miss Thomas and her group were heading south to a charity event not knowing that we were anywhere nearby. When the weather forced them to seek shelter, the security group selected the hotel with the highest security rating. The hotel was booked and they looked through the hotel register and saw our names. Rather than return to the road, they asked to share our suite with us. Before you jump to conclusions, it was a three bedroom suite being shared by ten people. There were always two guards on watch at all times. Nothing inappropriate happened you can be assured."

There was a chuckle of amusement before the next question was shouted out. "Are you and Miss Thomas seeing each other romantically?"

Treading carefully Methos took a deep breath. "Miss Thomas is a very lovely and intelligent woman. However, our commitments keep us on the move. It was entirely by coincidence that we were both in the same general area."

"That's all I have time for now." Methos said to the crowd. He let the Watchers act as a barrier as he walked the edge of the crowd and left through the front door. There was a black SUV at the curb, engine running and a man showing his watcher tattoo holding the back door open for Methos.

The uniformed officer smiled widely as he watched the Immortal and his Watchers leave the lobby. "I told you he wouldn't throw us under the bus."

The Watch commander had been surprised at the respectful tone that the Immortal had used when he'd talked about being arrested. The police force had been reflected in a professional and competent manner. "I sure didn't expect that." He said softly.

"All the chronicles and interviews prove this guy's okay." The officer asserted. "This is so cool!"

The Watch commander didn't comment on that, but he couldn't disagree either. He turned and returned to the squad room followed by the uniform officer.

When they returned to the hotel, Methos used the room phone to request that the East Coast Regional Watchers make arrangements for them to leave. Because his cell phone and laptop had been out of his control, he wasn't going to keep them. If the President had allowed pictures of Bev and him kissing to be posted to the internet, he wasn't going to take any chances that his electronic devices had been compromised. He'd have the Watchers replace their equipment as well. Mentally making a list of what needed to be replaced, he strategized his next steps as he deleted the hard drive and cleared the memory of his cell phone.

The Watcher jet was in Europe when they requested it so with the intent of a quick escape from the east coast, Methos opted to take a commercial flight back to the West coast. They checked out of their hotel and made a stop at a large department store where Methos had the group replace their electronics and clothing. He didn't want to take anything with them that could have been compromised while they were in the police department.

As first class passengers, they waited in the First Class Lounge while the plane was readied. Methos drank a beer and read a book he'd picked up at the airport. The new sealed case with his swords and daggers sat beside his chair. The Watchers kept an eye on the other first class passengers and thumbed through magazines.

The airline hostess behind the counter tried not to be caught as she stared at the Immortal. She'd never been this close to one. She'd recognized his name when she'd seen his identification. The paperwork he'd presented to be able to carry his bladed weapons on the plane in an airline approved, sealed case had clinched his identity. He was gentler than she expected; his presence quiet and serene. The Watchers that were with him really had tattoos on their wrists like the stories said. Despite the Immortal's demeanor, the Watchers deferred to him and acted like bodyguards, spacing themselves to intercept any who might approach him.

When the captain of the Immortal's flight came into the lounge, she gestured him to her counter and whispered the exciting news to him. The Captain looked over at the Immortal in surprise. "He's really that Immortal that's been all over the news? The one that's dating the President's daughter?"

She nodded. "You should go and introduce yourself." She urged. She knew the captain would tell her everything that he heard. If she were lucky, she'd get to join the conversation herself in the guise of asking the captain something.

The captain wasn't hard to convince and he stored his luggage behind the counter and approached the Immortal. The Watcher nearest the Immortal intercepted him.

"Can I help you?" The Watcher asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Captain Sinclair; I understand you're on my flight this afternoon."

To spare Albert the argument that he was sure the Watcher would initiate, Methos folded the corner of his page and set the book aside. He stood and offered his hand to the captain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Sinclair. I'm Benjamin Adams, these are my traveling companions; Albert, Rodriguez, Wright, and McKnight." Methos said as he indicated the Watchers."

"Won't you join us?" Methos asked as he returned to his chair.

The captain eagerly sat down in the chair near Methos. "I've never been this close to an Immortal before."

Methos smiled. "That you know of. I've made this particular flight dozens of times, in coach. I know of several other Immortals that have also made this trip after coming from Europe."

"Really? I would have never recognized them as anything but normal people. No insult intended, but you look just like any other passenger."

"No insult taken, we've always strived to be accepted as just normal people. We live longer but only if we remain out of the attention of the public."

"Where do you call home Captain?" Methos asked to control the conversation. He kept the captain distracted with questions so that he didn't need to respond to questions asked of him.

This went on for forty minutes. More first class passengers came and left the lounge before the counter hostess joined the captain and the Immortal. "Captain Sinclair, Mr. Adams." She gave her best smile to the Immortal before she turned her attention back to the captain. "Its time for your flight crew check in, Sir."

The captain looked at his watch. "Good grief it is; time just flew by." He stood and offered his hand to the Immortal. "Enjoy your flight Mr. Adams."

"I'm sure I will Captain."

The captain collected his luggage from behind the counter and headed out of the lounge with a smile and a wave to the Immortal.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Adams?" the counter hostess asked hopefully.

"No, thanks. I'm sure we'll be boarding shortly." Methos said politely and resumed reading his book again.

It was half an hour later before the first class section was asked to board the plane. Methos and his watchers settled in and the first class flight attendant quickly served them drinks.

Methos sipped on his scotch and smiled at Albert sipping his black coffee. Albert glanced over and saw the Immortal's expression.

"What?" Albert asked.

"Nothing, sure you wouldn't like a little something in that coffee?" Methos asked, remembering the flight where he had tricked the flight attendant into spiking his coffee with whiskey.

"I'm sure." Albert said. When he saw the amused look on Methos' face his thoughts ran through reasons that Methos might look so entertained. "Ah, I didn't miss that you had charmed the flight attendants into putting a little something into your coffee when you were pretending to be a body guard. I could smell it as the attendant handed it over to you." Albert said blandly.

Methos laughed, Albert loved seeing the oldest Immortal relax like this. It had been too long.

"I lied and told her that Rodriguez was eight hundred years old and on his way to advise on Middle Eastern conflicts."

"You lied?" Albert asked idly, not really surprised that Methos had.

"Why would I tell the truth? I told her what she wanted to hear. The story was more exciting than the truth." Methos sipped his scotch. "Just like I did at the press conference at the Police station."

"You told the truth at the station." Albert stated, confused at Methos' inference.

"I did, the truth they wanted to hear. From Duncan MacLeod they want to hear honor and strength. They want Benjamin Adams to be forgiving and self-sacrificing. It doesn't bother me to give them what they want and in return, Immortals on the whole aren't scary anymore." Methos shrugged indifferently.

Albert thought about what Methos had just said, and how he'd said it. He smiled before he started to laugh. He loved that Methos was so unpredictable and real. Despite his actions, Methos was not a 'tame' Immortal. It made him respect the man that much more.

Methos smiled at Albert, knowing that the Watcher had read the subtext and supported it.

The coach passengers began to board the plane, smiling unconsciously at the laughter of the two men.

The first class flight attendants were very attentive to Methos; the captain or the first class lounge hostess had passed the word of his identity and the crew was taking advantage of an Immortal in their presence. As the flight settled in, the coach flight attendants made excuses to come forward, just as they had on the flight a year ago when Rodriguez was the 'Immortal'.

"Why didn't you have Rodriguez act as the Immortal again?" Albert asked after the fourth curious passenger had been sent back to coach.

"My face has been on camera too much lately. I didn't want to appear deceptive if I was recognized in the act of hiding. You take the smooth with the rough, all part of the role of poster Immortal."

"I don't like you getting all of this attention; we'd have trouble protecting you from a mob of your fans in the confines of the plane." Albert whispered.

After an in-flight meal had been served, Methos went to the rest room to wash up. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noted that he was due for a hair cut. He opened the rest room door and saw a beautiful, petite blonde woman leaning seductively against the wall next to the rest room. She stepped to block his exit from the small area and looked him over, smiling.

"So you're an Immortal, nice." She stepped into his personal space when he shifted to lean against the doorway frame and crossed his arms. He looked her over but remained silent.

"I've never done an Immortal before. I think we should step back inside there and stimulate some good will." She purred and put her palms on Methos' crossed arms. Her hands slid up his arms and onto his shoulders where she wrapped them loosely around his neck. "So tall and firm." She whispered. "Yummy."

Methos smiled but the smile never reached his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and slid his hands up her arms and to where her hands were loosely on his neck. He took her hands gently in his and guided them away from his neck. He brought her hands together near her chest and held them still with his hands. He shifted so that she was influenced to move to keep him close. He moved her so that she leaned against the wall next to the rest room door.

He leaned his body close and whispered to her, "Thanks for the offer, but I believe I'll decline." He released her hands and took a step back.

The woman pouted, then had a thought and brightened up. "You prefer men? That's okay, you can close your eyes and I can suck your cock, or you can take me up the ass. I promise you won't be able to tell the difference. " She stepped close again.

Methos stepped back at her advance. "Better luck next time." He stepped back until he was several arms length from her before he turned around and returned to his seat.

From his seat, Albert had noticed Methos talking to the beautiful woman near the rest room, but he had stayed put when it looked like Methos wasn't alarmed and the conversation was private. He watched Methos return to their seats. He stood so that Methos could take his window seat.

"She was pretty." He commented.

Methos made himself comfortable and picked up his iPod. "Pretty on the outside. She wanted to stamp her Bingo card by having sex with an Immortal."

Methos saw Albert shift in surprise. "In my younger years I would have thrown her against the wall and taken her, tossed her aside when I was done and not looked back. Now in my old age and vanity, I want it to be about me; not a Bingo card."

Albert watched the pouting woman leave the rest room area and return to her seat. She kept looking back to where Methos sat looking out the window and ignoring the rest of the passengers. Albert glared at her and she turned in a huff and crossed her shapely arms and legs to face the front of the plane.

Albert glanced at Methos out of the corner of his eyes. Was that why Methos had left the lovely Miss Thomas? Despite her interest in 'Ben', the fact that her father was manipulating the situation to use the Immortal as a political tool could be the reason that Methos was walking away from a relationship with her.

"I would want more too." Albert said, knowing that Methos heard him.

Sometime later the flight attendant from coach came up into the first class cabin and spoke quietly with the first class attendant. The first class attendant looked at a clipboard and shook her head no. They spoke a little more before the coach attendant hurried back to the coach section.

The first class attendant walked to the start of the seat section and said in a voice loud enough to be heard only by the first class section. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but there's been a slight accident in the coach section, is there a doctor here?"

When no one responded, she added, "Anyone with medical training?"

Methos sighed and raised his hand enough so that the flight attendant would see him.

She hurried over, somewhat surprised that it was the Immortal. "Do you have medical training?"

"I'm a doctor but I'm only licensed to practice in Europe."

"Would you mind taking a look at a couple of young men in coach? They've fallen and it looks like we have a head injury and maybe a broken arm."

When Methos nodded, Albert slid out of the seat and not wanting to let Methos go by himself he offered, "I'm trained as an EMT."

When the other watchers would have followed, Methos waved them back. "Stay with the carry on." He said and pointed to the overhead compartment that held his valuable sword.

The Watchers nodded indicating that they would obey.

Methos and Albert followed the first class attendant back through the curtain that separated the two sections of the plane. Methos checked out the passengers in the coach area as they made their way back to the rear of the plane. All their curious eyes watched them as they made their way down the aisle.

When they reached the attendant's area of the back Methos saw two young men in their mid twenties sitting in the attendant's take-off seats. One of them held a bloody towel to his head, his shirt spattered with blood spots. The other cradled his right arm to his stomach. Both looked like they were in pain. The two coach attendants stood or sat nearby. The first class attendant whispered something to the two coach attendants and thanked Methos before returning to the first class section.

Methos stopped and knelt in front of the young men. "Hello, I'm Ben. I'm a doctor but I'm only licensed to practice in Europe. Do you mind if I take a look at you?"

The young man with the head injury attempted a smile. "With that sexy voice and accent you can do anything you want with me."

Methos smiled at the gay man's attempt at humor. "Why don't you tell me your name and where it hurts?"

"I'm Trevor, this is my friend Layne."

"I can tell dreamy doctor my own name." Layne said in irritation.

"Hello Trevor, Layne. Trevor can you tell me if anything hurts besides your head?" Methos smiled as he asked. He pulled surgical gloves from the nearby medical kit and shipped them onto his hands before he shifted the towel that Trevor held against his head. Methos gently blotted at the flowing blood so that he could see the wound. He moved the towel back in place and moved Trevor's hand to hold it there again. He looked at Trevor's face. "You have very pretty eyes, can you follow my finger?" Methos said as he held up a finger. When Trevor looked at his finger, Methos moved it side to side slowly, watching as Trevor's eyes tracked his finger. "Did you lose consciousness? Any dizziness now?" Methos asked, each time Trevor responded, no.

"I'm going to check you to make sure there aren't any other injuries." At Trevor's agreement Methos gently placed his fingers on the back of Trevor's neck and slowly moved them down his neck, along his shoulders, down each arm and then around his ribs. "Bruising but I'd recommend x-rays when we land."

Methos shifted back and spoke to the closest flight attendant. "Can you get me some ice in a bag?" When she handed him a ziplock bag of ice he placed it where he wanted it and directed where Trevor should hold it.

Methos pulled off and replaced the surgical gloves before he shifted to Layne. "Did you hit your head too?" Methos asked as he looked into Layne's eyes. Layne shook his head no, and sighed. "I think I'm in love. You have the dreamiest eyes. What color are they?"

"Hazel. You two are good for my ego." Methos comment with a smile. He gently took Layne's arm and moved his hand gently while he checked the bones. "I hope you're left handed Layne, you've broken it."

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Layne whined.

"It will be a good conversation ice breaker." In an exaggerated whisper he said, "Trevor on the other hand, is going to have a couple of black eyes."

Trevor piped up wickedly, "Kiss them and make them better?"

"That's not a medical treatment authorized by my license." Methos teased. He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out what he needed to stabilize Layne's arm and Trevor's head injury.

He quickly immobilized Layne's arm in a sling and swapped into fresh gloves to work on Trevor again. He gently pulled down the ice bag that Trevor held. He quickly dabbed at the wound before he used butterfly bandages to hold the wound closed. He added an antibiotic to a gauze pad and placed it on the wound. He used a roll of gauze to wrap Trevor's head and secure the gauze. He lifted the ice bag back to Trevor's head.

"The hospital will have to give you a few stitches Trevor, you might have a small scar."

"Will you hold my hand?" Trevor tried again.

"Flirt."

"Yes, please!" Trevor and Layne said enthusiastically.

Methos laughed. "No."

"Bummer." They said. Not to be discouraged, the young men came up with another tactic to keep the English doctor there.

"You came from the first class section Dr. Ben?"

Methos began to clean up after his ministrations. "I did, I upgraded my frequent flyer miles."

The young men perked up, "So you saw the Immortal then!"

"No secrets on this plane." Methos commented dryly.

"We've all been talking about it; a couple of people even snuck up there but couldn't tell who the Immortal was. So, who is it?"

The coach flight attendant answered for Methos, "Dr. Adams is the Immortal!" she said excitedly, still thrilled to be this near the famous Immortal.

Trevor and Layne looked at the dreamy doctor. "Oh My God!" they said in unison. 'You're him, Dr. Benjamin Adams. You're famous! Can you pose for a picture with us? Please, please, please, please?"

A middle aged couple in the nearby seats had been watching the activity in the back and gasped in excitement. They got out of their seats and joined the group in the back.

"Are you really him; the immortal?" They asked as they pushed closer.

"I was trying to keep that quiet." Methos said directly to the flight attendant that had blown his cover.

She looked red faced but didn't apologize. She tried to make up for her indiscretion when she tried to herd the two new passengers back to their seats. "Please return to your seats."

"We want to talk to the Immortal." They complained.

Trevor and Layne pulled out their cell phones and looked pleadingly at Methos. Methos sighed and nodded. He moved to sit between the two men and nodded at Albert to use their phones to take the pictures. As soon as he'd sat between them, the young men snuggled in next to Methos. Methos put a calm expression on his face and smiled slightly, trying not to look too enthusiastic but also trying not to show his irritation.

He let Albert take a couple of pictures and then he raised a hand in a halting gesture and stood up. Albert handed the young men their camera phones back.

"Thank you so much!" The young men gushed.

When Methos stood next to Albert, the other two passengers placed themselves beside him and handed Albert their cameras. Methos allowed them two pictures before he stepped away from the passengers.

"Let's get you two guys back to your seats." Methos said. He picked up the first aid kit and handed it to the flight attendant and gestured for Albert to help Layne as he helped Trevor moved down the narrow aisle and return to their coach seats mid-plane.

Behind them, the two passengers that had gotten their pictures taken with the Immortal whispered to the passengers around them. The whispers rippled up the plane until they caught up to Methos and Albert and passed them to the front of the section. Several passengers stood at their seats and Methos could hear questions asking him if he was the Immortal or other questions about him or Immortals in general.

The number of people standing at their seats or beginning to ease into the aisle way increased. Before they could react, Methos and Albert were blocked from the first class section and even to the back flight attendant area.

"Excuse me everyone." Methos said loudly. "Please return to your seats, this is becoming a safety hazard."

A bunch of questions bombarded him and Albert moved into a protective position by Methos.

"We understand your curiosity, but you need to return to your seats." The flight attendants added their voices to the loudness.

Methos raised his voice to an orator's level, something he'd developed and cultivated while in ancient Rome. "If you'll return to your seats and sit, I'll respond to some of your questions."

It took several minutes but eventually the flight attendants were able to convince people to return to their seats. Methos mumbled to Albert, "Last time I take a commercial flight."

When the section settled in enough that Methos felt safe moving down the aisle, he picked out an unoccupied seat on the aisle about four rows from the section front. He felt hands brushing gently against him as he made his way down the aisle. He stepped into the floor space of the empty seat and turned to face the rest of the plane.

Albert continued past him but stopped where the section curtains hung. He was only a couple of steps from Methos and could watch the Immortal's back. Albert was very nervous about the danger that Methos was in by a crowd that could inadvertently crush him in their excitement. He poked his head through the curtain and gestured that McKnight who was closest, should join them.

Methos began to speak so that the section would settle down. "I'm Benjamin Adams, the Immortal that was sitting in the other section of the plane. If you recognize my name, you know how nervous I am in crowds. I think it's too noisy in here to hear any questions asked of me, so I'll just ramble on with some information about Immortals in general. Just nod your heads if that would be okay with you."

Methos watched as the group enthusiastically nodded their heads. He could tell by the pitying expressions on half of the faces that they had recognized his name. He continued.

"Well, I'll talk about some basics to get us started. All Immortals are foundlings, we have no idea where we come from or who our birth parents are. That means that most Immortals go into the foundling system. Some Immortals are fortunate enough to be adopted into families with loving foster parents. Duncan MacLeod is an example of that; he was raised to be a chieftain for his clan. I was raised by parents who were teachers and instilled in me a love of learning. I studied at a Medical College in Europe and practiced for many years before I was killed in a carriage accident. My Immortal teacher encouraged me to travel to see and experience the world since I was going to get an extended lifetime to explore it. I continued to study and learn and now have several degrees."

Methos heard a shouted question and responded to it. "Immortals can't have children. Not before they become Immortals and not after. No exceptions. Our metabolism works very fast so we have a high tolerance for alcohol and drugs. So I wouldn't recommend challenging an Immortal to a drinking contest. In our mortal years, we can scar or be crippled and those scars or injuries will carry over when we become Immortal. Injuries after waking to our Immortality will heal and not leave scars. None of my deaths from being held as a test subject or from having my hearts removed by Marcus Everett show visible scars. On the other hand, our psyches scar and shatter just like mortals. I don't like being in crowds or speaking in public. So on that note, I'll bid you a pleasant flight and return to my seat before I break some Federal air regulation. And have a scotch which I badly need now."

There were a few chuckles and many shouted 'thanks!' as Methos made good on his proclamation and slipped back through the curtain and returned to the first class section.

Albert asked McKnight to get Methos a scotch and watched as Methos sat in his window seat. Albert remained standing just in case anyone came through the curtain. The first class attendant followed close on McKnight's heels as he hurried back with a good dose of scotch for Methos.

"Dr. Adams, thanks so much for helping out in the back; I'm so sorry that it got so out of hand and you felt forced to talk to the group. I'm sure the airline will authorize airline vouchers for you and your companions." She said in apology.

Methos accepted the scotch from McKnight and nodded to the flight attendant to acknowledge her offer. Albert could tell that Methos wanted to be left alone so he led the flight attendant back to the hostess area after signaling to McKnight to return to his seat behind Methos. Methos turned to face the window and looked out at the approaching sunset.

When Albert had the flight attendant far enough away from Methos, he growled at her. "That was very dangerous for him; the flight attendant back in coach could have gotten him injured if the passengers hadn't of settled down."

"I'm so sorry; I'll speak to her as soon as we land. I'll make sure she knows better than to do that again. It was personal information that she shouldn't have disclosed."

"We will be reporting this to our superiors and I'm sure they'll be addressing it." Albert had expressed his opinion and with that, he returned to his seat.

Methos continued to stare out the window until the plane began its descent. He handed his empty glass to the flight attendant when she passed down the aisle collecting up glasses and trash.

When the plane had landed and the seatbelt sign went off, Methos stood and collected his sealed weapons case and his coat. Albert collected his backpack and coat and placed himself in front of Methos in the aisle. The other Watchers placed themselves behind Methos to keep the coach passengers distanced from him.

When the hatch was opened by the flight attendant, the first class passengers in front of Methos began to file out. The beautiful woman that had propositioned Methos at the rest room strategically stood and attempted to get between Albert and Methos but Albert had anticipated her plan and had paused and made it clear he was waiting for her to step into the aisle. "After you." He said firmly.

She put on a pouting expression and looked at Methos as if expecting him to intervene. Methos kept his expression blank and shifted his body as if impatient for her to continue.

Finally discouraged, she grabbed her bag and stepped into the aisle and stomped her way off of the plane. She kept going down the ramp and didn't look back until she got to the end of the ramp where she steered off to the ladies room.

Methos and his group continued through the corridors and took a tram to the main concourse. As soon as they cleared the secured areas, Methos turned off into a restroom and removed his sword and daggers from the case he'd carried on the plane. With his armament back in place, he felt less defenseless. His senses went back to high alert when further down the corridor he felt the buzz of another Immortal. He stopped in place and scanned the area to see if he could spot the other Immortal. He slowly moved forward after noting that the Watchers had gone to high alert at his actions. After several feet he recognized the buzz as MacLeod's. "MacLeod." He said, pleased when the Watchers remained at alert.

Methos spotted MacLeod after they turned a corner. The relief at seeing MacLeod was displaced by the crowd of reporters that waited a short distance from MacLeod. Several Watchers stood between MacLeod and the reporters.

MacLeod spotted Methos and approached him. Methos could hear the reporters shouting questions to him.

"Hey buddy, what's with the crowd?" Methos asked in irritation. He was tired and sick of being around crowds.

"They heard you were on this flight. I came down to act as a buffer for you." MacLeod looked over the tense oldest Immortal. "You look like you could use a buffer." He gave Methos a reassuring pat on the back. "Did you want to say anything to them?"

"Besides 'Sod off'?" Methos responded in irritation. He kept his back to the reporters while he closed his eyes and argued with himself and his growing anger. "I'm in no mood for this MacLeod. I've been grilled by the police for hours, hounded on a commercial flight, and I haven't had nearly enough alcohol to overlook the fact that I need a shower and a change of clothes."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" MacLeod offered, sensing that Methos was just bitching to be bitching. The old Immortal may be irritated, but he didn't have a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"No, I've got it." Methos handed MacLeod his empty sword case, and headed towards the reporters. Methos smirked at using the Highlander as a pack mule. Methos quickly hid the smirk and put on an expression of exhaustion.

Continued in Farewell to Misgivings


End file.
